Way Of Life
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: 2 PipLuna Drabbles and 1 bonus Pinkie Pie one-shot.


**Part 1** **"Luna and Pipsqueak One-shot"** **Pipsqueak, the adopted child of Princess Luna, disappeared mysteriously 1 week ago. It left the Royal Family, the CMCs and the Elements very worried especially Luna. "Oh please, dear officers, you have to help us! My little colt might be hurt, sick or malnourished, track him, NOW!" Princess Luna demanded the Royal Guards, using the Canterlot Voice at them and also crying at the same time. "Calm down Luna, relax, we will find Pip at this hour" Twilight comforted.** **The Elements, The other royal family members and the CMCs are watching Twilight comfort the Nighttime Princess. "At this hour?! I cannot wait another hour missing my colt, he could be kidnapped or-or-or...dead" Luna breaks down on Twilight's arms, sobbing as she did so. Celestia went over to Luna and rubs her sister's back. "I made up my desicion. I'm coming with the guards to find my foal. Nopony is stopping me" Luna demanded.** **"We're coming too" The 3 heard the watchers. "What? It's too dangerous! Especially you 3!" Twilight pointed her hoof at Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. "We might be fillies that just earned their cutie marks, but we want to, please Twilight, we miss our bestfriend too!" Apple Bloom whined. "Fine, you three are coming" Twilight gave up.** **The search began, and horrid images ran through Luna's head. She ran a hoof through her mane to calm herself down. She barely said a word throughout the search.** **In Pip's place...** **"Please sirs, please let me go, I miss momma already..." Pip pleaded. He is covered in bruises and deep cuts, and two stallions were taking guard at him. "No, the boss said so we cannot let you escape" One says. "W-who's your boss, sir?" Pip asks. "Miss Diamond Tiara. Her father and mother has no idea what's she's doing right now" he answered. "Why me?" Pip asks nopony, sobbing to himself and crying himself to sleep. He is tied up, making him difficult to sleep.** **Back at Luna and the others, Captain White Troop reported to Luna that he found a warehouse, and heard ponies speaking. Luna and others quickly go inside the warehouse and see what's going on. They opened the door, revealing two stallions, one have gray coat and red mane, and the other have a blue mane and yellow coat. And Luna turned to Pip, and she gasped and lets tears fell.** **Her rage began rising, and the stallions shivered in fear. "WHO'S YOUR BOSS?!" She asks angrily, her eyes glowing white. "Miss Diamond Tiara, your majesty" He stuttered. "What?! As in, the school filly Diamond Tiara, the rich bully in Ponyville Schoolhouse?!" Scootaloo asks. "Yes ma'am" the stallion answered. "Guards! Find more about this Diamond Tiara and bring that little brat here this instant!" Luna ordered, angry tears still streaming. "Yes Your Majesty!" White Troop and his guards salutes and rans away. "And also put this two away, and also bring Diamond Tiara's father and mother too" Celestia added, stopping her rage from bursting out. "Mama?" Pip asks, waking up. "Son?" Luna called out, rushing over to the wounded pony. Pip fainted off, but being hugged by his mother Luna. "Oh my precious little colt, what have they done to you?" She sniffled.** **Luna noticed a scar on Pip's right eye, and she cried even more. "Call an ambulance, now" Celestia ordered Twilight. Twilight nodded and spreads her wings and flew. Luna showed the colt to everypony, and they gasped in horror. "W-who could do this cruelty?" Cadence asks. "Is he dead?" Apple Bloom whispered sadly, her own tears forming beneath her eyes. "No, he wouldn't, he cannot.." Luna muttered. Luna nuzzled Pip's cheek. Twilight arrived with medical nurses and an ambulance in tow. They placed Pip on the stretcher and puts him inside the car.** **Celestia hugged Luna in comfort, as she have her own tears too thatbher nephew is wounded badly. The CMCs bowed their heads down and comforted each other.** **The guards arrived with Diamond Tiara and Filthy Rich. Luna glared at them, her eyes full of cold ice.** **Diamond shivered, as she was about to face the wrath of a deity. "YOU BRAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SON?! DO YOU HAVE NO HEART FOR MY COLT?! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A FILLY! ANSWER ME!" Luna demands. "He stole my honor and my fame" Diamond answered. "That's all?! Filthy Rich, you should have known this madness! This filly is arrested!" Luna ordered. "No your majesty, I have a better option" He bowed his head in dismay. "I'm disowning Diamond Tiara and you can banish her from Equestria. She's too young to be imprisoned" Filthy says.** **"Very well then" Luna nodded her head. "You may keep your riches, your lucky it's only a despicable snob you'd lose now" Twilight growled at the filly. The filly looked back and walks away, knowing she's never allowed in Equestria forever for such a crime as a young ager. "Let's go to the Hospital, now. Filthy Rich, you may go now" Luna ordered. Filthy Rich nodded and walks away.** **"Is he okay, Miss Redheart?" Twilight asks as the others and herself had reached Hurricane Medical Hospital. "Yes Princess Twilight, he's fine and safe. Although, it may take awhile for the scar on his eye to heal. Months, I guess. But he survived the treatment" Redheart smiled as she walked away. Luna wept on the bed's lap, her eyes all puffy and red. "Luna, why don't you sleep then eat? You have lack of rest and nutrition, you have to get some energy too. You've been awake during when Pip's missing" Celestia suggests.** **"No Tia, I...need...to...guard..him" Luna was put in a sleeping spell by Twilight, and she placed Luna on the couch, the mare sleeping peacefully. "She'll wake up just in time to see Pip" Twilight smirked. Celestia giggled and nuzzled her daughter affectionately.** **1 hour later, everypony was chatting in Pip's medical room. Luna had woken up, and she is still worried of Pip, and by the way, her colt isn't awake yet. Pip then began stirring left and right until he sat up groggily, his eyes fluttering. "Momma?" He asks, looking around. "Pip!" Luna ran straught to her son and hugged him tightly, and her eyes narrowed protectively.** **And soon, Pip was bamborded with questions, and Twilight had the urge to slap herself out of pure awkwardness as they watched Luna. Celestia preventing her from doing so.** **"Are you feeling okay honey? Are you sore? Do you need me to scratch your ear? How is your scar?" Luna asks. "I'm fine momma, no I am not, no thank you, the scar is quite itchy" Pip answered. "Oh Pip, I thought I'll lose you! Your my only child!"Luna hugged the colt tighter.** **All Pip know, that he have a loving, perfect mother that cared for him deeply.**

Part 2

Twilight and the others were crying for days. Pinkie Pie is dying. They are now in the hospital, waiting for Pinkie to wake up. Pinkie's mane is flat, and her once bright colors became pale. IVs sticked to her coat, and an inhaler on her muzzle, and the screen have low bouncing lines, and beeping, telling Pinkamena Diane Pie is still alive.

Rainbow Dash is crying on Pinkie's lap, recalling memories with Pinkie Pie.

Rarity have her make up smudged and wiping her tears away.

Twilight was a miserable mess, her wings needed preening, her mane messy, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Apple Jack have her hat on her face, sobbing and sniffling.

Fluttershy was crying on the floor, a puddle forming beneath her.

Spike hugged his knees and cried.

Then the screen stopped beeping. The lines went flat. "Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash called out. Nurses surrounded the lifeless pink mare, pressing a machine to her chest to give her life. The others cried even more, but horror in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie is in the DEATH-CHALLENGE. She have to face the pony of death to live life again. The pony of death will command you or test you, and you must pass. If you do, you get to live, if you don't, your dead truly. Pinkie Pie have a gold halo on her head. In this, she was very bouncy and happy. "Helloo? Anypony in here? Come out come out wherever you are! I'll give you a cupcake, chocolate or vanilla or strawberry or coffee or-" Pinkie was cut off when she heard a pony trot over to her.

It's a skeleton pony, wearing a pale black cloak, torns on the split ends. Beside the skeleton pony is a tall scepter, the point a white beak of a bird. "Who are you?" Pinkie asks while bouncing. "Your in the face of death. However, that is my name. Death. I am the pony of it. I will test you. And it will be difficult. Are you ready, Pinkie Pie?" He asks.

"Yeppers! Everything just to live with my friends! I pinkie promised!" Pinkie cheered. "Okay. Here's your test, Miss Pie...You must make me laugh. And I hardly do" Death smirked. "Woah, I am an expert at that, silly!" Pinkie Pie then grabbed 8 balls and began juggling. Death didn't laugh.

"What do you call a hot air balloon with a monkey in it? Hot air baboon!" Pinkie puts a mustache on her nose. Death didn't laugh.

"Hey look! It's me like a piggy Weee!!" Pinkie bounced on and on, a fake pig nose on her muzzle. Death didn't laugh.

Time is running out. "Looks like this one isn't gonna pass. I'll ready the grave" Death sighed. Pinkie Pie panicked, and tried one last trick.

Pinkie Pie quickly got a bag of flour and dumped it on herself, and she splats a pie on her face.

Death chuckled. Death snorted. Death covered his snout, then it gave up and he laughed on and on. "Pinkie Pie, well done, you passed your test! You may live!"

Part 3

Pipsqueak stomped excitedly. Tomorrow is Mother and Child Day in the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Everypony is happy, except for Apple Bloom. She have no mother and father, they died years ago after Apple Bloom's birth. Pip was sad for his friend, but he can't stop thinking about the upcoming event. His mother is Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, and he is her son and prince! Everypony will be amazed. Apparently, even if they already know Pip's the son of Princess Luna,

Pip have to fight against his path just to keep his muscles moving for education.

But tomorrow will be truly different.

He ran out of the school, fetched by a Royal Guard, brought to the castle, then he rushed towards Luna, but greeted his Aunt Celestia who is walking to visit her daughter Princess Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. "Pip dearie, why the rush?" She asks curiously. "Tomorrow is Mother and Child Day in the Ponyville Schoolhouse!" Pip said as he reached the door of his mother's study. Celestia giggled to herself, she missed Twilight, now the fully grown mare, being an enthusiastic filly.

"Hello Pip. Welcome home from school" Luna laughed as her son hugged her leg. "Tommorow is Mother and Child Day, can you please come with me?" He asks hopefully. "Of course, I can excuse a few duties for the next day" Luna agreed. Pip walked to his room with a happy mind. "Yay!"

The next day, Princes Luna and Pip entered the Schoolhouse, Cheerilee stiffened up and bowed formally to Luna. "Princess Luna, welcome to the main event here in the Ponyville Schoolhouse" She says nervously. "Thank you Miss Cheerilee" Luna replied as they made their way to the courtyard.

Every filly and colt with their mothers were in there. Sweetie Belle with Cookie Fashion, Apple Bloom sadly with Granny Smith, Scootaloo with Whirlwind.

Pip wears a suit fit for a prince. Luna went off chatting with Sweetie Belle's parent, Cookie Fashion and a few other mares gushing at her of how royal life runs on. Pip sighed. What he hates is ponies hogging his mother. He distracted himself with his friends, Storm, Twist, and Dance Twirl. Colts that have crushes on Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. They played on the sand, rolling on it like madponies.

Pip tried to catch his mother's eye with getting himself muddy. Nope, no avail, now he must get a bath.

Attempt 2:

"Arrghh! Ow it hurts!" Pip pretended he scraped his knee, Luna was laughing with Miss Cheerilee. "-Then Hellery was so cute when she got mud all over the carpet, like an adorable 'oopsie'" Cheerilee storied. Pip growled. Not only his mother is getting hogged, she talks about another child with a mare busily. He looked around, and saw a pegasus mare flying with her filly.

Attempt 3 Finale:

Pip stomped his hooves loudly angrily, he remained his stature, an agressive wind blowing on his nostrils to keep from bursting out. He trotted casually to his mother and asks, "Momma, can we talk?" Luna was surprised at the tone of his voice, a hint of seriousness and less tender. "Of course Pip" She replied. Pip and Luna went over the corner. "I thought you will spend time with me, momma? You promised me that. But you were too busy chatting and laughing with other mothers and even talk about another child, while ignoring me" Pip wasn't serious this time, his tone is hurt.

Tears slid through his eyes, and Luna's heart throbbed slowed, saddened and shamed. "Oh my little colt, I'm so sorry. I was too occupied having my own fun, but it would be much more exciting if I shared my fun with you. I'm ashamed that I ignored you, where did my motherly instincts go? I'm so sorry Pip. I should have treated you well and put such attention to you" Luna bowed her head down in shame.

"I forgive you. I was just angry that this is my very first Mother and Child Day with a mother, I guess I overreacted"

"I know that the event is far from over, can I make it up to you, my sweet colt?" Luna asks in a sweet voice, winking at Pip. "Yay!" He bounced up and down, as he climbed hjs Mother's back.

The rest of the day, they spent time with each other, Pip finally feeling better.


End file.
